Nightwalker: Hero of Darkness
by GeckoGecko554
Summary: Important notice on Chapter 4. Read all about it!
1. Homecoming Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, just my original characters and story. Also, I am part of a group that owns Earth-69 which includes Wonderboy329 and MadrinGenesis.

* * *

><p>Newport City. Once a thriving seaport now is one of the most crime ridden hives in the world. It was once comparable Gotham in crime rate… except it did not have a superhero. Well, at least until recently.<p>

A new hero stood on the roof top of the apartment complex. The vigilante's cloak fluttered in the wind, eyes glowing read, face covered by the hood of the black and blue costume. Anyone watching would shiver at the sight of him. The cowl looked off at the skyline of the bustling city, watching waiting.

"There has to be something out here," the vigilante thought out loud. "Just one thing before the weekend's through." Suddenly, a cry for help could be heard from the alleyway. "That sounds promising", the hero mused, floating above the rooftops.

"Leave me alone!" A poor woman cried. She knew how it would end: with a knife straight through her heart, but she was in denial.

"Now hold still you wretch. I'll make sure you learn your lesson this time." The sinister man with the switchblade moved closer to the young women. It was the last time she resisted. It was time to end her. Just before he was going to commit the horrifying act, he saw a tentacle slyly slip around his ankle.

"What the h-", his curse was cut short by the tentacle pulling him into the darkness of the back of the alley. The wall that the tentacle was protruding from transformed in to the same shadowy figure from the rooftops. The understandably freaked out crook recognized the hooded figure from the tabloids. "Y-y-your…"

"I'm the Nightwalker." The dark figure menacingly interrupted, before head butting the crook's head and giving him the sweet gift of unconsciousness...

When the woman opened her she saw her dark savior- the bellowing cape, the glowing eyes like hot red coals, and an air of enigma surrounding the figure- before the caped crusader vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for the police department to arrive. The sketch artists listened to the woman's tale as the police took the would-be murderer into custody. Officer Carlos Juarez looked at the scene. "So now do you believe me, Lieutenant?" the police man asked.<p>

Lieutenant George Grantham took the cigar out of his mouth and blew. The smoke made Juarez cough harshly. "Jeez, lighten up Juarez just a little smoke. Anyway, yeah. According to our lady friend here, this is another vigilante sighting."

Juarez looked at him curiously. "Don't you realize? Newport's got its own superhero. Just like Batman or Superman or…"

"Do you ever shut up with the superhero nonsense?" The hardened police officer shouted out of impatience. "Don't you know these 'superheroes' are just a bunch of propaganda made up by cops too lazy to do their real jobs? They're nothing but law breaking, pajama wearing freaks, and it's my civic duty as a police officer to bring them to justice!"

"How do you explain…?"

"Superpowers? Ha! There isn't even such thing as superpowers. Like bigfoot and the Lunch Ness Monster."

"Sir, its 'Loch Ness Monster'"

"I. Don't. Care!"

Juarez looked down to cover up his annoyance. Sometimes, he felt like he could strangle Grantham. He contemplated how just last week, this new hero had subdued an entire ring of smugglers, something the police could not do in years. But he knew that most of the Newport City Police Department was either dirty or just incompetent. Just knowing that he got less respect from the police chief than a stubborn man who couldn't deduce anything except where the doughnuts were located. Juarez maybe a rookie, but he knew he would never give up his city. Who knows? Maybe he would meet this 'Nightwalker' someday.

Alice Black was just an ordinary teenage girl, until she discovered the power of darkness inside her, forever turning her into… **THE NIGHTWALKER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Issue #1 Homecoming Hero<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up, mistress. We have a busy day ahead of us" a caramel hair colored business woman with a dress said. As she turned on the light, she gasped to see a bunch of black tentacles come out from under the covers of her charge's bed. "MISTRESS!" she screamed in a half frightened, half angry scream.<p>

The shadowy tendrils slid under the sheets and were absorbed into the young lady named Alice Black protruding them. She was fifteen at oldest, and with her blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, she did not seem like the kind of person that tentacles would be protruding out of. She yawned and replied, slurring her words "wha? Imup, imup." She got out of bed and noticed the holes on both sides of her pink and blue pajamas. _Man_, she thought. _I like those kitty pajamas too_.

"Well get ready. Today is Monday, and we can't have you be late for school." Mrs. Camilla, Alice's caretaker, said in an annoyed tone. She then left Alice on her bed to sulk over the loss of her kitty pajamas.

* * *

><p>Alice Black thought about the black tentacles on the school bus. <em>That nightmare… I had it again<em>. She thought bitterly. It was always the same nightmare: she would see her loving parents have their skins ripped away with skeletons and bone underneath. Then some evil clowns with wicked faces, followed by a conversation a mysterious voice in the darkness.

"Why are you scared?" the voice would ask. "Why are you scared?"

"Hey Sweet Stuff! What's up?" a cheerful voice asked. Alice smiled as she saw one her friends. Jack's dark brown hair always stood up on end, and his dry smile always made Alice less brooding.

"Hey, Jack. Did you get the info?

"Oh yeah. The she thought she could get away with it, but nobody hides the truth from Jack Reynolds, ace reporter!"

"Seriously…"

"What? I thought it sounded cool."

"It sounds dorky Jack…" Alice tried to hold back her laugh. Jack may be full of himself, but somewhere under that ego, he really was an awesome reporter. And as the president of the Newspaper Club, Alice knew that this made him an invaluable member. "C'mon," she said. "That story won't get itself told."

* * *

><p>Mandolin Chase was not happy. Her classes had not been satisfactory, her new shoes did not fit her, and the school's newspaper just published something that could ruin her chances of becoming Homecoming Queen. In her high heels, she swaggered down the hallway of East End High School to Room 2004, where she saw a petite girl with glasses typing in front of a computer screen. The little girl's raven colored hair constantly got in her face, causing her to brush it aside every once and a while.<p>

"Martha!" Mandolin screeched.

Martha looked up at Mandolin and immediately shrank. "Eep," she said softly.

Mandolin growled. "I ought to strangle you right now for publishing this." She put down a newspaper that showed Mandolin harassing and bullying several kids at school. "You are going to pay for costing me my title of Homecoming Queen! You are going to beg for mercy or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Jack asked as he and Alice walked into the room. "Act like a mental case again?"

"I am nothing like you… you… freaks!" Mandolin said snootily.

"You're right. You're nothing like us. You're worse." Alice looked at her coldly. "If I recall, you're the only person I know who consistently visits the school therapist as well as a professional psychologist, yet hasn't gotten less crazy in over a year. You think you're better than everyone else, but really that's just your big honkin' ego. This," Alice pointed to the newspaper, "is your wakeup call."

Mandolin stormed out, cursing under her breath.

Jack sighed. "Man what a bi- uh I mean bad person. Umm…" he looked at Martha. "So, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm… fine. I just got finished typing up my history report. So, um, Jack, I uhhhh, was w-wondering ifyouweregoingtoHomecoming." She nervously began to smile.

Jack looked at her puzzled, and then realized what she said and replied. "Of course I'm going. With a hot girl! And by hot, I mean H-O-T hot, baby!" Jack began rush out. "Speaking of which, she wanted to see me right now. Oh boy! Can't be late!" Jack rushed out in a frenzy.

_Jack Reynolds, Ace Reporter, Agent Oblivious, and Captain Clueless all in one. What a multitalented guy_, Alice thought sarcastically, noticing her best friend's plight. "C'mon Martha, cheer up. He'll come around to you."

"I wish!" Martha sighed, burrowing her face in her hands. "He dates practically every girl in school, yet doesn't notice me. I must be invisible. Either that, or unattractive."

"Don't get down. You just haven't made an effort to get him to notice you. At the Homecoming Dance, when Jack's date inevitably turns him down you go in and sweep him off his feet. I'll be your wingman- er wing girl. What do ya say?"

Martha grinned. "Wow, thanks Alice!" She hugged Alice with such force, it almost knocked her over.

* * *

><p>"Not fair, not fair, NOT FAIR!" shrieked Mandolin after school in the courtyard. She was frustrated. They were all the same. Her parents, her psychologists, the school therapist, and now the retarded Newspaper Club, they all were the same. Putting labels like "delusions of grandeur", "textbook narcissist", or just "freak". <em>Huh<em>, she thought. _As if those peons have the right to call her things like that. They're the freaks, not me. They are!_

_What's wrong with that girl? _Said a different voice in her head.

Mandolin's eyes widened. Had she… just heard a guy's voice in her head?

_Man, I'm going to be late. Coach is going to kill me…_

_I like chocolate pie…_

_God, I can't believe I took that dare… _

Mandolin heard the voices in her head. Voices of other people, people around her. No, no their voices. Their thoughts. Mandolin clutched her head. The voices would not shut up. They wouldn't be quiet. They drowned out her thoughts. She needed calm. She needed peace. She needed…

"QUIET!" Mandolin shrieked.

Suddenly, the voices stopped. All heads turned towards her. She saw the blank expressions on their face: the slacked jaws, the zombie-like eyes, everything. In one voice, they cried out "YES, MASTER."

Mandolin backed away, losing concentration. In doing so, the students of the courtyard went back to their business, as if nothing had happened. It took a few seconds to connect the dots in her brain. _I… I have powers. _She thought. _Real superpowers, the power to make anybody do whatever I want_. She smiled wickedly. _Maybe I will be Homecoming Queen. Scratch that, I could be the greatest queen in the history of queens. This year's Homecoming is going to be the best one yet!_

So what if she was a freak. She was still better than them. They'll see.


	2. Queen of Diamonds, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, just my original characters and story. Also, I am part of a group that owns Earth-69 which includes Wonderboy329 and MadrinGenesis.

A dark shadowy figure looked out his window. Storm clouds bellowed and boomed as rain to pelt the dark city. Sitting in a large chair at the end of a conference board, the figure stared dreamy eyed into the night storm. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous red haired woman wearing a formal tuxedo. The woman spoke first. "Sir, the smuggling operation was busted."

"Hmm?" the shadow inquired. "I thought I paid off the cops on that case."

"They didn't do anything. It was the vigilante. The vigilante"

The man rapped his fingers on his desk for a few moments. Then he spoke. "Get me my enforcers. We're going to have a little meeting."

* * *

><p>Alice loved Homecoming. It was almost as fun as Halloween and Christmas combined. Especially if you were enjoying it from the best seat in the house: in midair!<p>

Using her uncle's binoculars, she watched the game in her Nightwalker outfit. It would be really funny to see some guy looking up and see a superhero watching the ball game. She knew she should be out on patrol rather than watching the ball game, but she was not a good timekeeper, and she promised Martha she would be there for her at the dance. Just then, the sky rumbled. Alice looked up to the sky and saw the rain pour down from the heavens. A bright flash suddenly struck him, causing him to drop to the ground.

* * *

><p>Alice Black was just an ordinary teenage girl, until she discovered the power of darkness inside her, forever turning her into… <strong>THE NIGHTWALKER!<strong>

**Issue #2 Queen of Diamonds, Part 1**

* * *

><p>At Newport East End High School's cafeteria, volunteers were making sure everything was in tiptop shape for the school dance. Students were checking the punch, the décor, and the crowns of polished plastic for the Homecoming Queen and King. Suddenly, a group of boys marched into the cafeteria, loudly proclaiming "all hail the Mandolin, the Queen of Diamonds!"<p>

Walking in the center of her Praetorian Guards was the self-proclaimed queen, wearing a beautiful blue and violet gown-like outfit she had tailored for her and the choicest diamonds sewn into it, like stars in the night sky. Of course, she had used her "persuasion techniques" to convince the tailor to make the gown, the jewelry store owner to let her have the diamonds, and the boys to be her guards.

"What the heck? We were just-"one of the student volunteers began. Suddenly, all the students in the hall stopped thinking. Their minds blank, except for one command: worship the Diamond Queen.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I think some… changes are in order." Mandolin grinned sinisterly.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up feeling woozy and weak. "Ugh" he muttered. "What… happened?"<p>

She suddenly remembered. Something had hit her in midair. A lightning bolt had struck her, knocking her out of the sky. She had been completely unaware of it. She looked around. _Let's see. Four white tile walls. A table that I'm handcuffed to. A big honkin' lamp shining on me. A window that I can't see through. Seems like a stereotypical police station interrogation room_, she thought. _Just perfect. At least I'm in my Nightwalker costume._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the interrogation room opened to reveal a grumpy, muscular cop with a five o' clock aftershave. He casually walked into the room. "So this" he said "is the famous Nightwalker? Color me unimpressed." His laughter reminded Alice of gargling. "Now let's get to the point."

Nightwalker groaned. The lightning and the subsequent fall had taken away most of her strength. It was not helping that bright light from the lamp above her kept her from regaining strength.

"Eyewitnesses said you fell straight out of the sky and landed on the ground. Yet you're still breathing. Many of them identified you as the mystery man from the tabloids. They say you've got magic powers. That you're some kind of… superhero. But I know what you are: you're nothing but an over glorified street magician, just like the rest 'em super freaks!"

Alice looked at him funny. "You do realize that the first rule of an interrogation is that you never lose your cool, especially at the beginning. Or did you never watch TV?"

"I'm the one asking questions, punk. So tell me: who are you?"

"And I'm asking one question: are they going to hire a more qualified officer to interrogate me, or let you waste police time?"

As the police officer snarled, Alice silently grinned. This officer was obviously an amateur when it came to interrogation. Alice's father, Roger Black, had taught her everything he knew about being a cop. And he was the best officer the NCPD had ever seen.

The police officer kept talking, but the Nightwalker did not care. She had been slowly moving her chair to the corner of the table during the course of the entire interrogation, so that the lamp did not shine directly on her. She had quickly begun regaining strength. Soon she would have enough strength to escape. She analyzed the cops face and body, taking note of every detail in his clothes.

"WHO ARE YOU? GIVE ME A RESPONSE!" The officer yelled. It was obvious that he was going to use physical force.

"I am the Nightwalker. And I can be whoever I want to be." She effortlessly slipped her hands out of the handcuffs, shocking her would-be interrogator. Then, with a single punch, she destroyed the lights. The darkness gave back her strength and stamina.

* * *

><p>From outside the room, Officer Juarez watched the interrogation. He knew the Lieutenant's decision to interrogate the vigilante himself. He was the worst interrogator in the history of the department. But, he had insisted that since he was the one who picked him up, he was the one to interrogate. This Nightwalker was an interesting case though. He had fallen from the sky, but had not been hurt by the fall in the least. He had no bones, not even broken ones, and no pulse either. Yet the Nightwalker was crawling and groaning when he should have been dead.<p>

Juarez then looked in shock as Nightwalker somehow got out of his handcuffs and destroyed the lamp hanging above him using his fists. The room went black. Juarez got out his gun and opened the door. "FREEZE!" he shouted just when the emergency lights came on. Nobody was there except Lieutenant Grantham, and he was knocked out. He rushed to Grantham to check his pulse. _Still alive_. Juarez thought. _But where's_…

The door slammed shut. Nightwalker, user her camouflage, had easily blended in with the dimly lit white tile walls to make herself appear invisible. While the Hispanic officer checked the pulse of her unpleasant interrogator, she had made her run for it. She easily transformed into the police officer she had analyzed as she stepped into the police hall. The officers greeted her as "Lieutenant" and were surprised to see him leaving so soon, but nobody suspected anything. The layout of the police hall still inside her head from her many visits, she made it to the top of the roof. When nobody was looking, she immediately transformed and took off. _Sorry guys, but I made a promise to a friend_.

* * *

><p>Nightwalker quietly landed in some unattended bushes. She quickly turned into her human form, complete with a nice pink dress, as she stepped into the school. The cafeteria was unusually quiet. For some odd reason, nobody was talking. Instead, they all stared at the figure on a crude makeshift throne on the podium. The figure had a stunning midnight gown with diamond sparkles, and her black hair was so long that it covered half her face. She leaned back in her chair with her hands on the armrests.<p>

"So, you finally came. Martha told me you would come." The dark figure said.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Alice asked looking around. She noticed the pale, blank stares around her. "It isn't a zombie themed party, is it?" Then she suddenly recognized the voice. "Wait, hold up. Mandolin? You got voted Homecoming Queen? No wonder everybody is so quiet. Nobody would believe that a jerk like you would be voted Queen."

Mandolin smirked. "Real queens don't get voted, Alice. They rise to power. They assume control over the stupider, weaker masses with their gifts. And I got a very special gift: the ability to control minds!"

Alice smirked. "You've snapped, haven't you? There's no way you really have… mind control powers?" The students formed a circle around Alice, surrounding her.

Mandolin was the one smirking now. "You see? I can hear people's thoughts as if they are speaking, or I can override their free wills with just a thought of my own. Now everybody has to listen, to do what I say! I'm… I'm just like a goddess!" The mad queen giggled. "Yes, that's the perfect way to describe it: a goddess! The QUEEN OF DIAMONDS"

"HAIL THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS! HAIL THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS! HAIL THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS!" The student spoke in one voice

Alice frowned. "Don't you realize you're taking things too far? You're letting yourself go crazy with the power. Stop it before I have to hurt you."

Mandolin growled. "Who do you think you are, talking to your queen that way?"

Alice's eyes glowed. "Girl," she said in a deeper voice. "You're not the only one with special gifts."

Before the mad queen's very eyes, darkness enveloped her foe's entire body. It surrounded her, turning her into a… thing, a nightmarish creature wearing a cloak with a dark hood over its face. And its eyes were red, like two burning coals. "If you can be dramatic and have a cool name," the thing-that-was-once-Alice said. "Then so can I! My name is the Nightwalker!"

_I wish I could take that back. That sounded so cheesy_, Alice thought.


	3. Queen of Diamonds, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, just my original characters and story. Also, I am part of a group that owns Earth-69 which includes Wonderboy, Thiskidd, and MadrinGenesis.

Alice's eyes glowed. "Girl," she said in a deeper voice. "You're not the only one with special gifts."

Before the mad queen's very eyes, darkness enveloped her foe's entire body. It surrounded her, turning her into a… thing, a nightmarish creature wearing a cloak with a dark hood over its face. And its eyes were red, like two burning coals. "If you can be dramatic and have a cool name," the thing-that-was-once-Alice said. "Then so can I! My name is the Nightwalker!"

Mandolin was taken aback. "No, I… get her. Him. It. Whatever!" The hypnotized students and staff members charged towards the dark superhero

* * *

><p>Alice Black was just an ordinary teenage girl, until she discovered the power of darkness inside her, forever turning her into… <strong>THE NIGHTWALKER!<strong>

**Issue #2 Queen of Diamonds, Part 1**

* * *

><p>The brainwashed stampeded towards the hero like wild animals, except there were no grunts or roars of any source, only moans and groans. Using her flight powers, Nightwalker easily evaded the mob by flying up to the ceiling. An endless barrage of items began to be thrown. Shoes, sandwiches, footballs, anything they could get their hands on. The Nightwalker dodged most of the projectiles, but the brainwashed crowd was relentless.<p>

_This is insane!_ Alice thought. _Completely insane! How the heck did Mandolin get superpowers? I guess the same way I did. _

"Stop resisting my mind control, Alice!" Mandolin screamed. "I am your queen. I have can command anyone to do anything. Nothing can stop me! I am a goddess!"

"Somebody's fallen off the deep end," Nightwalker grumbled as a football smacked the back of her head. She cried out. It would not have hurt as much if Alice had not have spent most of the evening recovering from being hit by lightning and plummeting fifteen stories. She knew she could not keep dodging for long, so she had to take out the source, which she assumed was Mandolin.

Earlier, Mandolin was happy. Things were as they should be: people doing what she wanted them to do without any debate or worse, flat out ignoring her. She loved watching her puppets do her bidding, but she also loved how easy it was. She could read thoughts, but she could also psychically shut down their free will and leave them in a state of suggestion, allowing her to fill the void of free will had left with her thoughts, controlling them.

The Nightwalker or Alice or whoever the shadowy creature is has somehow blocked her mental powers, as if there was a wall between her and Alice's mind. _It's not fair! I'm supposed to be the one in control here. She has no right to interfere! She's a… a… a devil. YES, ALICE BLACK IS THE DEVIL! _At this point, Mandolin's sanity was long gone, driven out by a steadily increasing god complex and the stress of controlling the minds of the student body.

Nightwalker fell to the ground. She did not know how much more she could take, what with all the stuff that was thrown. Using her powers, she slid across the ground, avoiding all the drones she could. She was close to grabbing the corrupted "queen" when two strong football players grabbed her on either side. The rest of the people puppets soon followed suit, capturing the young superhero and pinning her to the ground.

"Now you will bow to me, Nightwalker!" Mandolin screeched. Her eyes took on an eerie purple glow as she bored her psychic powers into Alice's mind like a drill, but to no avail.

"Why are you doing this, Mandolin?" Nightwalker cried out, her body weak, but her will strong. "I knew you were sick, but…"

"Be quiet!" Mandolin interrupted. "All my life, I never could be in control. I had to do everything anybody told me. Be a good girl. Stop being picky. Stop bullying others. Don't do this, don't do that… well not anymore. Now I have the power of a freakin' goddess, and I won't be bossed around by anyone. Not now, not ever. From now on, I'm the boss."

Nightwalker laughed, but not her faux stoic masculine voice, but in her normal teenage girl voice. This earned her a slap in the face by Mandolin. "I'm sorry," Alice laughed. "But I thought you said that you're a goddess that's going to be the boss of everybody. So why haven't you taken over my mind?"

Mandolin shrieked with rage as she grabbed Nightwalker's face with her hands and pounded her full force with her psychic abilities. _You are going to do as I command_, the Diamond Queen sent into Alice's mind. Alice screamed. It hurt so much, not physically, but mentally, the kind of pain you experience when your mind is being ripped open and your free will suppressed. Mandolin's face grew larger and larger in Alice's mind, until it encompassed Alice's view. Mandolin's face held a wicked and crazed smile. _I am in control. Hail the Diamond Queen! Hail!_

In that moment, their minds were connected. Mandolin could read Alice's thoughts, full of fear and anger, and Alice could read Mandolin's, fragmented and driven by an insane lust for control.

Suddenly, Mandolin sensed another mind inside Alice's head. It felt primordial, more powerful than Alice's voice.

_**Kanuck' nostaloth! Garthac modallic! LONDO!**_

The voice then took shape, appearing as a dark shadow, glaring down on the girls with its burning eyes. Angrily, it shrieked the same unintelligible command.

_**Kanuck' nostaloth! Garthac modallic! LONDO!**_

The shadow came upon Mandolin, recognizing the control freak as the intruder, the one who awakened it from its dormancy. Mandolin could only scream as the shadow overtook her and blotted her out. She could part of her mind dying inside Alice, as the shadow devoured

An outside viewer would have witnessed Alice, now returned to her human form, and Mandolin staring at each other with intensity, with Mandolin's eyes glowing with purple psychic energy, corrupted by her desire to control. Suddenly, a black energy came from Alice's forehead and blasted the Diamond Queen's forehead. Both girls shrieked as the psychic energy and the shadowy energy clashed to form a huge shockwaves, knocking everyone within the vicinity of the explosion back.

Alice could hear the shadow's voice screaming in her head, but she could not understand its alien cries. She felt as if her brain had just run a marathon. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head, she closed her eyes and took her long deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"Alice," Martha's voice cried out into the darkness. "Wake up."<p>

Alice thought for a moment. Martha's voice… had a soothing quality. It was soft, almost motherly, but at the same time, optimistic and uplifting.

*SPLASH*

"Huh? What? Where? How?" Alice immediately sat up. Her vision was blurred, and she suddenly felt wet. Looking up, she saw her best friends Martha and Jack, the former kneeling down next to her, and the latter standing above her with a recently emptied bucket in his hands.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty finally awakened." Jack said with a slight smile. "You didn't expect me to kiss you, did ya? I am on a date, or was, as I can't seem to find her…"

"What Jack meant to say is that we both are glad you are all right." Martha said. "You really had me worried."

"Oh, I've got a killer headache. What happened?" Alice said rubbing her temples.

"Well, from what I remember…" Jack thought about what he remembered. "Well, actually, I don't remember much at all."

"Yeah me too" Martha replied.

Alice sighed in relief. Her secret was safe, for now. She knew next time that she shouldn't reveal her secret identity to the bad guy at the drop of a hat like she did that time, especially after all the big scary Batman-like personality she built up. _I guess it happened because this is the first time someone close to me was threatened by one of the bad guy. And the bad guy was Mandolin Chase. I lost my head in the heat of the moment. _

"Oh my God!" a bald headed teacher exclaimed. "Somebody call 911, now!" Alice noticed several people standing around Mandolin's crumpled form on the floor where she and Alice had experienced their first battle of the minds. Her body was mumbling something along the lines of "worship me, my subjects."

Moments later the police and medics arrived on the scene. While an ambulance drove Mandolin's limp body to the hospital, investigators questioned everyone on the scene. Alice simply told them what they had probably heard from everyone else- that she had memory loss and a minor headache. _The police would probably blame a gas leak or something stupid like that_, Alice figured. She did feel bad for Jack and Martha. After all, they never got their dance, nor did Alice provide the back-up that Martha needed. However, she was thankful that the night had no ended too badly. It could have been a lot worse.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Officer Juarez checked into the East End Hospital, asking the nurse at the front desk about the condition of Mandolin Chase.<p>

"Who?" The nurse inquired.

"Mandolin Chase, the girl that is a part of the East End High School Gas Leak case and was found with several thousand dollars worth of diamonds embedded in her clothes. I need to know where she is. Now." There was desperation and tiredness in Juarez's brown eyes as he stared down the receptionist.

The nurse typed in the name into the medical files. "Sorry," she replied, confused. "But the patient you're asking for doesn't exist."

"What do you mean? You just admitted her a few hours ago."

"Sorry. Not only is there no record of her being in the hospital, but there are no birth records or medical history, or anything for that matter. It's all gone."

_Perfect, _thought the disgruntled rookie as he recovered from the shock. First the failed vigilante interrogation, now this. _If there aren't any superfreaks or higher powers involved, then I'm George Lopez. _

"¿Por qué no puede cualquier cosa a mi manera, por una vez en mi vida?" he muttered in a frustrated tone.

* * *

><p>Mandolin Chase sat in back of a black van, her diamond studded dress barely shimmering in the bright city lights outside the car's tainted black windows. Beside her were three men in black suits. Two sat in the front, while the third sat in the back.<p>

"You know, she kinda looks cute in that fancy dress." The man in the back said, eyeing the unconscience teenager hungrily. "Maybe if she was a few years older…"

"You disgust me." The man in the passenger's seat interrupted.

"Just saying"

"Keep quiet. The boss is on the line." The man in the driver's seat pressed the button on the van's GPS and plugged is communication device into it. On the other line, a man's voice could clearly be heard."

"Have located the subject?"

"Yeah" the passenger seat guy replied. "That psychic tracking doohickey lead us right to her."

"Excellent! And are you sure..."

"Yeah, we did the normal procedure: mind wiping, document shredding, etc. Mission accomplished." The back seat driver guy stretched his arms and tried to put them around the cataleptic psychic, only to receive a death glare from the passenger's seat guy.

"I want no loose ends. None."

"Don't worry," replied the driver. We left no eyewitnesses when we invaded the ambulance, and the girl is just fine. Using her psychic powers must have burned out her brain though."

"Good. Report to HQ immediately." The boss' transmission terminated.

* * *

><p>(An: Read Wonderboy's story Zenith Defenders to find out what happened to Mandolin years later.)

Next time: Nightwalker has a stalker she cannot shake off. Who is he? Plus: the origin of Adam, the mysterious guy from MadrinGenesis' story The Amethyst Knight!


	4. Important Notice

Hello, faithful readers!

...

Or at, least the few of you that are still here anyway. Thank you for supporting this story with your reviews. This story is going to be moved to Fictionpress, Fanfiction's sister website. This will effectively remove it from the DC Universe, including Earth-69, and make it its own story. I will correct some of the mistakes I made on this story, and revise things a bit. Be warned.


End file.
